No One Expects An Angel To Set The World On Fire
by Keeper Of The Fandoms
Summary: Alex Rider was changed, years of spying and death had formed him into a weapon and nobody was exempt from his rage except his boyfriend Tom. Imagine his surprise when his latest task for MI6 includes taking in K-Unit and their newest ward, the arrogant teen agent Caleb, both of whom have no idea of his past. Alex/Tom, Slash, Possible smut later, Ben never became agent and met Alex
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **No One Expects An Angel To Set The World On Fire

**Author: **Keeper Of The Fandoms

**Fandom: **Alex Rider (Book)

**Major Pairing: **Alex Rider/Tom Harris

**Word Count: ** 1947 words

**Basic Info: **Yes the pairing is Tom and Alex. Basically K-Unit comes to stay with their new young agent, Caleb and arrogant teen who's so up himself even I hate him and I'm the one writing his character. Anyway Tom is absent for a while but that will be explained below so please read on!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alex Rider, its characters or plotline. I only own my own ideas

* * *

Alex Rider was livid, hand tightening around the phone as he placed it calmly back on the hook before turning at near blinding speed and throwing his fist through the drywall of the hallway. Still breathing heavily he massaged his throbbing hand, pushing aside the pain as he had done so many times before and moving to get the bandages from their place in the kitchen.

A few minutes later, hand neatly wrapped in white bandage spotted with red, he shrugged on his jacket and left, the door slamming closed behind him as he got in his car. Cursing every deity he knew of he pulled out of the driveway, fingers white knuckled around the wheel as he sped through downtown. He didn't give a shit about speeding fines or being pulled over, after all the bank would never let their little chess piece be imprisoned.

Skidding to a halt at the curb of the bank he seemed to slide out of his car, dark shades hiding his eyes as the people on the street stared at the cherubic teenager who oozed confidence and danger. Alex smirked at the fearful looks and hurried around to the other side of the car, stopping instantly as he saw the light maroon brown patch on the sidewalk, they never had been able to get his blood out of the pavement. Rubbing his chest on reflex he did what he did every time he passed the spot and pressed a hand over the patch, remembering the feel of the blood as if poured from his chest onto the cement.

Straightening up he pulled on what he dubbed his spy mask, no feelings or personality on his face as he strode through the doors. No one tried to stop him anymore, watching in stunned awe as he stalked through the lobby and entered the elevator, giving an evil little smirk at them as he waved mockingly and the doors closed.

The lift rushed up, the scans he knew now were taking place made his smile because he knew exactly how many weapons he had on him, as well as the fact no one would dare try to take them away; even if he had tried to kill Tulip Jones for Scorpia. Knowing what he did now he knew he should have shot the bitch, he gladly would to, but it wasn't just his life he would be fucking up, it would be Tom's to. His lover was on a mission and MI6 hadn't seen fit to tell him until Tom hadn't come home that night. Blunt had a nice pretty pattern in his desk from where Alex had shot at it in anger.

Just because his childhood friend and now boyfriend was a spy didn't mean MI6 were allowed to keep Alex out of the loop. Knowing Tom he probably wanted to tell Alex but the bank forbid it, Blunt had been seconds away from getting a black eye when Tulip intervened. And Alex hated hitting defenseless women. Taking a breath he stepped out of the elevator, fists clenched in anger and nails cutting into his palms as he stalked along the corridor. This had better be about something important or they would pay, Tom was due home in two weeks and he swore if he was taken away for a mission and missed his lover coming home nothing would stop him from bringing MI6 to its knees.

Not bothering to knock he flung open the door dramatically, it was always fun to make an entrance when you knew the people you were doing it for disapproved. He stopped short in the doorway as he saw the four SAS men, what caught his attention was the fifth figure, noticeably smaller and younger as he sat between the army men.

"Ah Agent Rider, how wonderful of you to join us," Blunt said monotonously and Alex scowled, kicking the door shut behind him and moving to lean against the wall, the chair set out next to the others resolutely ignored.

"We do apologize for the inconvenience Alex but we have a very urgent job for you," Tulip chirped nicely and Alex levelled her with a sneer, teeth bared in frustration

"It's always something Tulip so how about this…. bite me," Alex spat, ignoring the shocked looks of the chair bound figures and turning to leave, hand already on the handle when Blunt cleared his throat.

"Dear me Alex, if you go now you won't be able to get the message we received for you from a certain special someone," Blunt's voice grated against his senses but the prospect of hearing from his boyfriend was too good a chance to pass up.

"What the fuck do you want this time Blunt?" Alex asked, teeth gritted as he turned back and leant once more against the wall. The soldiers all glared at him at the disrespectful tone while the teen between them tried to copy their look, the glare seeming more like that of an angry puppy.

"This is Caleb Summers, he's MI6' newest spy. Caleb, men, this is Agent Alex Rider, codename Atlas. Now we have a job for you involving him." Blunt seemed ignorant of Alex's growing temper, his hand moving steadily towards his back pocket where he kept his favorite throwing knife. He wasn't going to kill the man, just take a few fingers.

"Alex." Tulip warned, she had seen his hand moving.

Alex scowled but brought his hand back from the weapon, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance as he locked the head of MI6 in a stare down. Grinning triumphantly he internally fist pumped as Blunt was the first to look away, the older man unable to handle the veiled malice and hatred in the spies eyes. What he had done to the teen was essential for the good of the nation but he knew the boy would never forgive him, not after all that had happened.

Caleb frowned in confusion as he watched the new spy, he had never seen anyone treat Blunt like that and he wondered what the guy had done to not be afraid of what the head could do. His frowned turned into a smirk as he reassured himself that nothing the man had done could possibly measure up to his accomplishments, after all he was only 17 and the other spy look to be in his early twenties, nothing the man did could be as important as his missions and the fact he did them at such a young age.

Alex watched the frown on the boy's face slowly morph into an arrogant smirk, internally planning several different ways to creatively kill Blunt and make it look like an accident as he caught the subtle signs of the massive ego showing plainly on the kids face.

"So why exactly am I here then?" Alex asked sarcastically, ignoring the looks the SAS men shot him for his lack of respect towards the authority figure.

"You Alex will be housing these five for the foreseeable future. Caleb was captured a week ago by a minor terrorist organization, he was held for two days before we were able to recover him; a few days spent in hospital and here we are. Since he escaped them they have been holding a grudge against him. I expect you to know what this means," Blunt said seriously and Alex sneered at the stoic man, muscles tensing unconsciously as he inwardly panicked.

Blunt knew that Scorpia had screwed his life up, finished turning him into the monster that MI6 had begun. The bastard knew that he would never be able to forget what they had done to him or the people in his life, the sadistic asshole was counting on his almost nonexistent sympathy to stop him from throwing a tantrum and blowing up a part of the bank like last time.

Clenching his eyes shut his hand drifted to his right hip, the horrible scorpion with three underlining marks was covered in a bandage but it seemed to throb as if sensing his thought process. Taking several deep breathes he missed the conspiring look thrown between the seated group; obviously they took his display for weakness, some kind of scared reaction to even hearing about someone being captured and held by the enemy.

Gritting his teeth he slowly opened his eyes, Tulip flinching back as she caught his gaze. His eyes, normally a deep azure blue, were like frozen arctic seas, filled with hatred and the need to cause pain. Blinking slowly he kept Blunt's gaze, the man refused to show how terrified he was in an attempt to save face as the teen stalked slowly towards his desk.

"I will do this Blunt but I want something in return. Make them leave." The tone was light and complacent but Blunt could see the undertone of malice in the youth's eyes. He was what they made him.

"You five are dismissed. Collect Caleb's stuff from his locker where he left it and then wait for Agent Rider in the lobby," Blunt ordered simply and the four soldiers saluted, Caleb making a lousy attempt before he lead the others out of the room, barely contained curiosity in his gaze as they left.

"First I want to be paid, double what I would for a normal mission plus extra or their upkeep. Second they do or saying something stupid or offensive and I will not be held responsible for any injuries. That includes if they think they have a right to my private things or anything to do with my house. Third and most importantly you get anything on Tom, notes, reports or even rumors you tell me straight away or I will come back and slaughter you before laughing as I burn this place to the ground." All sense of warmth had dropped out of the teen's voice as he outlined his conditions in an icy tone.

Alex waited till Blunt gave him a terse nod of agreement, snatching the treasured letter from his boyfriend out of Blunt's near invisibly shaking grip, before smirking coldly, stalking predatorily to the doorway.

"What happened to you Alex? You used to be so innocent and kind?" the instant she voiced her question aloud Tulip knew she had made a mistake, the thinly veiled fear on Blunt's face almost as obvious a sign as the visible tense set of the teen's shoulders, turning back to stare at her with a mocking grin.

"You happened Tulip, you and you're precious little agency who couldn't help but use me to do your dirty work. That Alex died when he was forced to sneak and lie and kill for a country that doesn't give a fuck about him. He died when his family and his friends were stabbed or blown up or shot down. He died when he finally thought he had a chance at happiness only for his boyfriend to be brought into a world he had no chance in. He died, Tulip, at the hands of you and every other fucking adult in this screwed up world. He died and he left me, a broken, scarred husk of the once happy boy, a shell that's a little bit less sane and a lot more angry with the world every time he's forced to bear the burden and scars of another bastards hatred."

With a final parting shot the angry young man left, leaving two sorrowful and guilty adults in his wake. "My codename Tulip is Atlas, the man who bears the weight of the world on his shoulders, and isn't that just the fucking truth."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **No One Expects An Angel To Set The World On Fire

**Author: **Keeper Of The Fandoms

**Fandom: **Alex Rider (Book)

**Major Pairing: **Alex Rider/Tom Harris

**Word Count: ** 1775 words

**Basic Info: **The main pairing is Alex and Tom but the plotline and timeline have been a bit skewed to fit my idea so bear with me. Basically K-Unit comes to stay with their new young agent, Caleb an arrogant teen who's so up himself even I hate him and I'm the one writing his character. Anyway Tom is absent for a while but that will be explained below so please read on!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alex Rider, its characters or plotline. I only own my own ideas

Alex stormed from Blunt's office, snarling at anyone who crossed his path, hands clenching the twin daggers hidden in the lining of his pants. K-Unit and Caleb were waiting for him in the lobby, the five of them clustered in a small group talking in quiet voices. Alex sneered as he realised they were talking about him, moving closer silently to eavesdrop as no one had noticed him yet.

Alex noted with some annoyance once he was closer that he was a bit shorter than Caleb but the teen almost measured up to the SAS soldiers so he dismissed it as an early growth spurt, something to be expected as the teen was a year older than him. Hiding in the shadows of a nearby pillar he leant back and closed his eyes, the picture of relaxation as he listened in.

"What is Blunt thinking sending us to live with some arrogant bastard. Caleb would be much safer as one of our homes or even at Brecon Beacons." Wolf whispered, Alex nearly laughed at that. Were they really that stupid? Brecon Beacons was a hellhole, then again K-Unit actually seemed to accept and protect Caleb, something that had never happened with him.

"Did you see the way he was talking to them, as if the fact they were important leaders in the British government means nothing. He must be either some foreign dignitaries brat or maybe just the son of a higher up in the government. Either way I'm certain he didn't get into MI6 on talent alone, no way someone that conceited has any real skills." Caleb added and Alex fumed, Caleb knew nothing, he never wanted to be MI6, they came for him and he hated every second of it.

Deciding now was a good time to cut in Alex quickly backtracked from his pillar and walked back up to the group in plain sight this time. "Are you ready to go?" he asked smoothly, spy mask firmly in place as he moved past them without waiting for an answer.

The group exchanged knowing glances but picked up their bags and began following Alex, casting scanning glances at the spy. Part of their job was to be able to read people but they got nothing off this guy, he was like a blank slate, nothing showed or distinguished him from anyone else. Normally that meant he wasn't dangerous but they couldn't quite bring themselves to say that about the guy.

He seemed to be conceited, ordering about the heads of MI6 as if they were nothing, no actual talent apart from money which was the only reason they could think of the heads listening to him. But then there was the way he walked, careful measured steps, each one perfectly coordinated, a sort of prowling motion that only served to remind them of a predator stalking its prey.

The ride to Alex's house was spent ignoring the blonde spy, the five whispering between themselves or staring out the window but never making a motion to include Alex. He pulled quickly into his driveway, his house situated at the dip of the dead end which provided him with a perfect view of the street. His house was the largest on the block with three stories and a wraparound porch. Gesturing for them to follow him he lead them to the front door, grabbing the key from his pocket and quickly ushering them inside.

"Okay rule one the third floor is strictly out of bounds, that's my floor and you have absolutely no right or reason to be up there. The second floor has three bedrooms and a bathroom, one of the bedrooms has two single queens and the other two have a king bed each. Two of you will have to share so work out who's sleeping where amongst yourselves." Alex stared the five of them down as they had a quick discussion.

"Eagle and Caleb are taking the double room, Ben's in one of the kings and me and Wolf are sharing the other," Snake informed and Alex smirked wickedly, lips pulled taunt as he tried to contain his mirth.

"You two together?" he asked frankly and Wolf bared his teeth as Snake blushed a deep cherry red.

"Yes. Is that going to be a problem?" Wolf snarled, pulling Snake protectively against his chest which only made the man blush a darker shade of red.

"Not at all, wait till you meet my boyfriend Tom," Alex smiled widely as he said the name, the five guests surprised to see such a genuinely happy and open smile on the agent they had only seen angry up until then.

Realising what he was doing Alex hurriedly dropped the smile, forcing his face into a blank look as he quickly rattled off the rest of his rules. It was disconcerting to realise Tom had that much power over him that he could make Alex smile genuinely even when he wasn't there.

"You can go anywhere in the house, the kitchen is stocked and I get food delivered once a week, lounge rooms through there. I have a home cinema, Netflix is uploaded and the normal DVDs are in the cabinet over there. That's about all you need to know so I'm going to go to my room and you guys can look around. But do not break anything," Alex warned, turning his back on the contemplative group and hurrying upstairs to his room.

The instant he had closed and locked his door he peeled off his shirt, refusing to look into the mirror and see his bandage covered body as he carefully pulled away one of the bandages from his left side. The wound was inflamed, spots of blood decorating the underside of the white bandage as it leaked sluggishly from the stab mark. The knife hadn't gone in that deep, they hadn't wanted to kill him but it had still taken several weeks to get this far into the healing process.

Carefully disinfecting and sealing the wound he placed a fresh bandage over the injury, breathing deeply as he discarded his dirty shirt and pulled on a large jumper belonging to Tom, tugging on a pair of his boyfriend's track pants and pulling the drawstring tight to keep them on his hips. It was to his everlasting annoyance that his boyfriend had outgrown him in height several years ago, a fact that seemed unlikely to change. Burying his face in the collar of the jumper he inhaled the spicy scent of his boyfriend's cologne, smiling nostalgically as the smell overwhelmed his scenes.

Huddling further into the thick material he silently snuck downstairs, keeping a careful ear on the loud voices of the unit and their spy upstairs. He shuffled around the kitchen, bare feet padding quietly on the tiles as he set about making himself a mug of coffee. He noticed the instant the unit came down the stairs, ears picking up the noise before they had even begun descending. Cursing quietly in German under his breathe he hurriedly finished making his coffee, turning to leave and stopping short as he came face to face with his 'guests' being led by Caleb.

The soldiers and teen spy stared at their host in silence, the blonde staring back just as quietly, leaning back on the counter in a relaxed position, sipping his coffee with his eyebrows raised in a silent prompt for discussion. "Can I help you gentlemen?" he finally asked, sarcasm heavy in his voice as he took an apple from the fruit bowl and polished it on his shirt, the crunch as he bit into it loud in the still quiet room.

"You're just so damn arrogant aren't you! What makes you think you're so special anyway?" Caleb burst out suddenly and the unit exchanged worried glances, it's not that they liked the man, in fact they quite agreed with Caleb's assessment but that didn't mean they wanted the blonde spy to be reporting Caleb's behaviour back to the heads and getting him in trouble.

"Arrogant? Moi? Why my dear fellow maybe you should go say that to a mirror," Alex snarked, throwing the core of his apple in the bin and grabbing his mug, moving to leave the room. Wolf's arm shot out to block his way and he hissed between his teeth as it hit his hip, stepping back quickly as the burning pain spread up from the scorpion that had been carved into his body. The unit snickered quietly, Wolf had barely even touched the guy and he was near whining like a baby, he was weak, he was obviously not very good at being a spy if he couldn't even handle a little nudge.

Alex glared up at the sniggering Hispanic man, baring his teeth viciously as he took a step forward as if to attack. Wolf stopped laughing as the blonde crowded closer, pearly teeth showing as his upper lip curled in a feral snarl. "Touch me again," the spy hissed, eyes flashing, "And you'll find your hand out of commission for a while." Threat finished he gripped his coffee mug from where he had set it on the counter and stalked from the room, fingernails biting into his palms as he resisted the urge to go back and plant his fist into all of their stupid, smug faces. He could do it to, Scorpia had taught him to well, never expecting their perfect weapon to turn on them.

The soldiers stood in silence, unable to ascertain how to react to what had just happened, the spy had been almost feral in his manner, quite like an animal backed into a corner that would rather claws its way to death then allow for itself to be caged. Wolf blinked stupidly as he stared at the others.

"Okay what the actual fuck was that?" Fox asked in confusion, the others shrugging as they spread slowly about the kitchen, silence reigning as all of them attempted to understand what had just happened and who exactly the blonde was. He looked to be in his early twenties with a serious disregard for authority and, from what they had seen, no real skills that afforded him any respect from them, trained soldiers and a teenage spy all of whom had probably saved the country at some point in the last few months.

The same thoughts revolved around all of their minds as they quietly prepared dinner for themselves as the sun slowly set, just who was Alex Rider? And why were they living with him instead of a secure safe house somewhere remote.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **No One Expects An Angel To Set The World On Fire

**Author: **Keeper Of The Fandoms

**Fandom: **Alex Rider (Book)

**Major Pairing: **Alex Rider/Tom Harris

**Word Count: **1170 words

**Basic Info: **The main pairing is Alex and Tom but the plotline and timeline have been a bit skewed to fit my idea so bear with me. Basically K-Unit comes to stay with their new young agent, Caleb an arrogant teen who's so up himself even I hate him and I'm the one writing his character. Anyway Tom is absent for a while but that will be explained below so please read on!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alex Rider, its characters or plotline. I only own my own ideas

Alex woke to screaming that wasn't his own; thrown from the depths of the first good sleep he had since Tom left for his mission he hurried to escape the confines of his sheets. The shouting was slowly and he slipped from the room; darting silently down the staircase and into the room he knew contained Caleb, he frowned at seeing the soldiers crowding the boy's bed, attempting to wake him from his nightmare.

Sighing in annoyance he pushed his way through the protesting soldiers, Ben and Wolf both refusing to budge from the teen's side as he drew closer. They seemed to regard him as a threat for the first time since meeting him and he knew it wasn't because they thought he could hurt them but because he was seeing Caleb at a vulnerable moment.

The brunette teen was still refusing to wake up, whimpering loudly in his sleep as he twisted the sheets about his body. Silently begging Tom for forgiveness in his head he shoved a growling Wolf out of the way, the sound cutting off abruptly in surprise as Alex straddled the older, even if he didn't know it, teen. Under the incredulous looks of the watching soldiers Alex pressed his lips to Caleb's in a soft kiss, barely a brush of the lips.

Caleb's whimpering stopped suddenly, the teen waking beneath him, eyes blown wide in surprise as Alex slowly pulled back and clambered off the bed. "What the hell!" Eagle was the first to break the stunned silence, arm reaching out to grip the blonde's shoulder tightly as he attempted to leave. Alex tensed beneath the restraining grip, barely avoiding breaking the soldier's arm; Eagle seemed to realise what he was doing and hurriedly withdrew his hand.

"Explain now," Wolf demanded as Snake quickly checked on the still stunned teen. Alex smirked faintly, brushing golden sleep tussled curls away from his forehead as he burrowed further into the warmth of Tom's jumper.

"He needed to be woken up," he replied simply, turning to leave again only to find his way blocked by Ben. Taking several quick steps back he curled into himself, eyes darting about the room in search of another escape since Fox had cut off his first choice of route.

The soldiers watched in surprise as Alex backed up quickly, posture screaming defensive as his eyes darted about the room. Noticing the way Alex's eyes kept stopping at the doorway Ben backed away from it slowly, blinking in shock as seconds later the blonde teen was standing against the frame. He surveyed the unit and other spy suspiciously, fingernails biting into the doorframe as he kept eyeing the hallway.

"Can someone please tell me why the hell I woke up to him kissing me?!" Caleb asked confusedly, sliding from his bed to stare around at the agreeing group. Alex tensed as they all turned to face him; sardonic smile covering his lips as he hurriedly hid his emotions; he had slipped, let them see his fear, if they were anyone different he may be dead now.

"You needed to be woken up; it was either kiss you or hit you and I'm pretty sure you're little posse wouldn't take to well to me coming in and punching you awake." Alex joked, fingers curling into a fist almost unconsciously,

"I thought you said you had a boyfriend?" Snake asked curiously, lips pursed in confusion as Wolf wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged the Scottish man into his side.

"I do; thankfully he understands when I do stuff like that," Alex offered in annoyance, mentally reminding himself to get Tom something special for being so sympathetic of what Alex has to do sometimes; Tom may be a spy now but he had been indulgent of Alex's practises even before that.

"What he understands when you act like a whore," Caleb spat spitefully; lips curled up into an arrogant smirk as the soldiers chuckled in agreement. Alex stiffened, his whole body tensing like he had been shot as he turned frozen eyes on the still smirking teen.

"Next time you conceited little asshole I'm going to let you suffer. Try not to wake me up with your screaming," Alex hissed, turning to leave only for a hand around his wrist stopping him. He instinctively lashed out, hand connecting with the fine bones of a wrist and he turns in time to see Eagle backing away, the childish man pouting as he cradled his wrist to his chest.

"What was that for?" he whined, the other soldiers who had been watching in shock quickly hurried to check he was okay.

"I told you not to touch me, any of you," Alex growled, taking several quick steps back as Wolf spun to face him.

"Listen here you tosser, we have gone through things you can't even imagine. Caleb has been through so much, he's only 17 and he's probably done more for this country than you ever have or ever will. Caleb's nightmares come from seeing horrors you can't even imagine so how about you just stop pretending to be so great when we all know you're not really worth anything in the grand scheme of things." Wolf spat, letting Snake pull him back to examine Eagle's wrist as Alex seethed.

"You don't know the first thing about me Wolf," Alex stated, glaring at the Hispanic man as he stared at him in amusement, eyebrow raised.

"I know you're probably some over privileged guy whose spent his entire life being told by his mummy and daddy he's special when he's really not."

"Again with the parent jokes Wolf," Alex sighed, pushing back his hair tiredly.

"What are you talking about. I've never made any parents jokes before, hell I only met you yesterday and I already dislike you more than guys I've known for years."

"That's just the thing Wolf, you've known me for years," Alex's eyes widened in shock, he hadn't meant to say that, inwardly cursing as he saw the signs of suspicion already showing on the soldiers face. They couldn't find out who he was, he couldn't let that happen. It would be bad, very bad, anyone who knew who he was, was in danger. He may have disliked the soldiers and their horrible treatment of him, Caleb and his arrogance, but that didn't mean he wanted them to die. He was so tired of being the reason people died.

Sneering at the assembled people in an attempt to save face Alex hurried to leave, practically sprinting up the stairs as he reached his room, slamming the door behind him and sliding down. Placing his face in his hands he curled up in Tom's jumper, fingers scratching as he pulled at his hair; how could he have been so stupid? Tomorrow he would have to fix this; if even one of his secrets came out then the rest of them would to and who knows how much trouble that would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **No One Expects An Angel To Set The World On Fire

**Author: **Keeper Of The Fandoms

**Fandom: **Alex Rider (Book)

**Major Pairing: **Alex Rider/Tom Harris

**Word Count: **1330words

**Basic Info: **The main pairing is Alex and Tom but the plotline and timeline have been a bit skewed to fit my idea so bear with me. Basically K-Unit comes to stay with their new young agent, Caleb an arrogant teen who's so up himself even I hate him and I'm the one writing his character. Anyway Tom is absent for a while and just to clear stuff up he is a spy and he is dating Alex.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alex Rider, its characters or plotline. I only own my own ideas

Morning found Alex leaving the house before K-Unit woke up, the blonde spy creeping from the house just as the sun was beginning to rise over the neighbourhood. He wasn't certain if he should be happy or annoyed that he was being called into the bank so early in the morning; conflict warring within him as he slipped into the backseat of the posh car the bank had sent to collect him.

Nodding politely at the driver the blonde proceeded to stare in silent apathy out of the window, watching with an indescribable expression at the suburban homes turned slowly to large skyscrapers. He shook of his moment of melancholy as the car drifted to a stop, the door clicking automatically open.

Sighing quietly he ducked to avoid hitting his head, thanking the driver quietly before plodding despondently into the building. Flashing the receptionist a tired grin he pressed the button for Blunt's floor, fingering the knives hidden in his sleeves contemplatively as he strolled down the hallway towards the head's office.

Snarling at Tulip who held the door open he slouched into the nearest chair; glaring defiantly at Blunt who simply quirked a lip and offered him a bowl full of small chocolates. Alex sneered and pushed the bowl back across the desk, not stupid enough to eat anything offered to him by the stoic man. Who knew what Blunt would attempt next, he'd already shown in the past couple of years that he had absolutely no respect for Alex or his life.

"Alex at least pretend to be civil," Tulip scolded, flinching minutely as arctic eyes were turned on her, glimmering with rage.

"Yeah… no Tulip. You two can go ahead and kiss my ass. I only hold respect for those that don't blackmail me, get my friends and family killed while nearly killing me. And.. oh would you look at that, you fit all those categories." The blonde jeered mockingly at the visibly upset woman.

"We don't have times for your games today Alex, you see you wanted to be kept up to date on any information regarding Tom Harris. Well we have some unfortunate news to tell you." Blunt said calmly, ignoring the way Alex started suddenly, back suddenly rigid and straight as he stared at Blunt with horror.

"I swear Blunt if you've gotten him killed I will-"

Alex didn't have time to finish his threat as he was abruptly cut off by Blunt who showed emotion for the first time in Alex's presence in the form of an eye roll.

"Honestly Alex I understand you have your preconceived notions but it is nothing so dramatic." Blunt sighed, rubbing the space between his eyes in annoyance, pressing lightly on the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ward off the headache that was forming.

"Agent Harris was undercover investigating an illegal human trafficking operation in Syria. He was meant to make contact at 0400 hours our time but his handler became worried when ten minutes after his message was due he still had not checked in. We mobilised agents in the nearby area to search for him but were unable to find any trace. I'm sorry Alex but we believe that Tom has been captured and is now presumed dead."

Alex noted with numb amusement that Blunt seemed to be sincerely sorry for him. He bit his lip desperately in an attempt to stop his tears from falling, fading back behind his spy mask in the hope of keeping his exposure till he could fall into his bed at home and let his sobs wrack his body till the searing pain in his heart would be displayed on his face.

"We are so sorry Alex," Tulip whispered, crouching down in front of the distraught teen, gently wiping away the few tears that had fallen before he closed himself off.

"Unfortunately Tom's capture has left us in a delicate position regarding you. We are uncertain if he was taken as a way of getting to you so until we have further information we will be sending you to Brecon Beacons."

Alex didn't say anything, remaining frozen in his seat even as his brain whirred through constant memories of his time at the hell camp. Slowly unclenching his fingers from their death grip around the chair handle he tilted his head slowly to gaze into Blunt's eyes, lips pressed into a thin line as the man stared back.

"And just who will be coming with me to Brecon Beacons?" he asked icily, practically spitting the words as if they were poison on his tongue.

"K-Unit and Caleb will be joining you. I had the call made when this meeting started so they should already be packing. I will have a car sent to your house at midday, I expect you will arrive at the camp at about three." Alex nodded stiffly, pushing aside the pain in his heart to mask it from the probing stare of the MI6 head's stare.

"Have a nice day," Blunt said monotonously but Alex could hear the note of sympathy behind the tone and quickly left the room before he began to feel something nice for Blunt.

The barely audible sound of heels clicking behind him alerted him to a follower and he tensed minutely before relaxing as the faint scent of peppermint filled his senses.

"A word please Alex," Mrs Jones requested, her steps fastening as Alex slowed his to match her pace.

"It's nice of you to ask for once Tulip but what do you want?" the blonde sneered, not stopping in his mission to reach the elevator. Mrs Jones slipped in after him, pressing the button for the basement level as he clicked the one for the lobby.

"Both K-Unit and Caleb have been upgraded to a level thirteen clearance, though they have yet to be informed," Tulip said simply and Alex stilled, nails biting into his palms. The importance of that clearance level wasn't lost on either of them, it was the highest level available, only given to a select few, the level that was required to know about Alex's existence in the world of espionage.

"And why the fuck were they given that?" he spat quietly, watching the numbers grow closer and closer to his floor.

"You need to talk to someone Alex now that Tom's…. gone," Tulip replied hesitantly and he turned on her furiously.

"First Tom is not 'gone' as you've so kindly pout it. He's out there somewhere and he will be brought home or I swear to god I'll burn this country to the ground and laugh. And second I would never trust those fuckers you forced into my home, that unit made my days at camp a living nightmare and Caleb is so far up himself I would gladly kill him if given the chance." Sending Tulip a final piercing glare he stalked from the elevator, snarling at the parting words she threw at him.

"You need to talk to someone Alex, before you hurt yourself or someone else." Turning back to face her he thumped his hands against his chest, throwing them out in a 'come at me' gesture.

"Stay out of the Tulip and it just may not be you," he shouted back, ignoring the startled and slightly scared look the receptionist gave him as the doors closed with a ding and he hurried out of the bank, sliding back into the car and growling for the driver to take him home,

As the car peeled off he hunched in on himself, the pain of Tom's absence biting at him like poison as he fisted his hands and bit his lip to avoid crying. He just needed to make it home then he could break down. In his pain filled rage he had forgotten about the army unit and spy in his home, and what was about to happen would stay with them for a long time to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: No One Expects An Angel To Set The World On Fire

Author: Keeper Of The Fandoms

Fandom: Alex Rider (Book)

Major Pairing: Alex/Tom

Word Count: 1428 words

Basic Info: I'm so sorry for not updating, I am truly the most terrible person in the world and you can feel free to hate me all you wish. However I do want to thank one reader Shamwow who just made my day with their review.

Also the pairing is Alex and Tom, so to all those people asking and hoping for Caleb and Alex I'm sorry but that just isn't going to happen.

Also in my story Ben never became part of MI6 and as such has no idea who he really is beyond Cub much like the rest of K-Unit. Though they haven't actually figured out that Alex is Cub... because I write them stupid.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider, its characters or plotline. I only own my own ideas otherwise I would have probably gayed things up a bit more

* * *

Alex closed the door, the lock sliding into place with a gentle click that echoed through his mind, bouncing off the tulmous thoughts crowding and screaming inside his head. Keeping his hands balled into fists he slowly began to climb the stairs, so lost in thought that he missed the curious glances of K-Unit sitting on the couch.

They had been absorbed in an action movie before the spy came in, hoping to cram in as many good movies as they could before they were taken the Brecon Beacons. Wolf had shared his worries that the blonde spy was the reason they were being taken to the camp and the entire unit wanted to know what Alex had done that was so bad.

Alex didn't acknowledge any of the looks being thrown at him, lost in his own head and the red haze that was slowly fogging his mind. Tom was captured, probably dead if they had taken his boyfriend to get to him. The one person who cared for him, loved him and he loved back without conditions was taken.

He took the stairs faster, unable to hold back the growing urge to destroy something, preferably the people that took his Tom but that would have to wait. Reaching the locked door to his locked room on the floor he keyed in the passcode, instantly reaching for a gun and firing several shots at one of the walls. He wasn't worried about the noise escaping, the entire house was soundproofed so no one outside could hear in.

Throwing the now emptied gun to the side he screamed, dragging his nail across his scalp before taking a chair and throwing it against a wall. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he sobbed silently, grabbing a table full of weapons and throwing anything he could get his hands on. Screams burned in his throat, flaying open his vocal cords as he sobbed and yelled and threatened. His nails clawed at his hair and his chest and his arms in a terrible attempt to make the pain stop as he smashed apart a wall mirror, a jagged knife colliding with his tortured reflection before he collapsed to a crumpled heap on the floor.

He ignored the cuts made by the glass he was laying in, his body heaving with sobs that refused to come out, his eyes fluttering open and closed as he felt the shards pierce his skin, unable to feel anything but the numb horror of losing his Tom.

Downstairs the team sat watching their movie, unable to resist the curious looks they kept sending at the stairs, wondering whether the blonde spy would be coming back down anytime soon. They all startled to their feet as the door was thrown open, a lithe man with ginger hair entering in quick measured steps, his movements calm and contrasting with the panicked expression on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Caleb demanded, despite the fact that the instant the man had entered the room he had been forced behind a line formed of K-Unit.

"None of your business little boy now run along," the man's accent was thick and guttaral, a sneer on his face directed harshly at the teen spy.

"Who are you calling little boy, I'll have you know I've saved this country!" Caleb shouted, face red in anger at being dismissed as a child.

"And I've tried to destroy it," the man stated calmly, his uncaring demeanor only serving to annoy Caleb more.

Casting the group one last disgusted glare he hurriedly took the stairs, feet barely making a sound as he sprinted up to the third floor of the house, closely followed by K-Unit with Caleb right behind them. They came to a halt in front of an iron cast door, the group staring at each other in confusion but the man hardly paused as he keyed in the pin and the door swung open.

Wolf was in front of the unit and therefore the first to see the broken form of the blonde spy curled in a pile of shattered glass, staring blankly at the ceiling, seeming to take no notice of the blood sliding from his skin. The room was trashed beyond recognition, everything was destroyed, nothing left standing in the wake of the agents rage and pain.

They stood silently as the ginger man carefulyl scooped up the spy, cradling him close to his body in a fragile hold. "Oh little one," the man whispered, pressing his forehead regretfully to the blonde's as he stirred into wakefulness.

"Hello Yassen, aren't you supposed to be dead still," Alex muttered sleepily, turning in the assasin's hold to loop his arms around the older mans neck. The unit watched in silence as the spy who had appeared to be in his early twenties seemed to transform into an innocent boy before their eyes.

"I am meant to be little one yes, I should have waited till you gave the all clear for me to come home but I saw your distress on the cameras and had to come," the ginger haired man admitted, suddenly glaring up at the unit as if just remmbering their prescence.

"I'm glad you didn't wait, another day with these assholes and I would have five more bodies to clean up," Alex joked weakly, curling deeper into the comforting hold Yassen had on him. The ginger assasin had come to him after his 'death' and Alex had helped hide him from MI6, the older man had stayed with him and Tom for months and had become a sort of career for the two boys.

Sometimes he disappeared for several days, a week at the most, he never talked of what he did and the boys never pressed but it was a comforting feeling for the assiasin to know that if he went missing for to long without notifying the boys they would come looking for him. He would tear the world apart for them and it was nice to have someone who would do the same for him.

"Excuse me but who the hell do you think you are? Five bodies? You actually think you're good enough to take on four SAS men and me, a highly trained spy?" Caleb demanded, voice rising in furious protest as the blonde opened a single eye and stared boredly at Caleb.

"Back the fuck up kid, I have had enough of your bullshit already and I am not afraid to break you down piece by piece until all that is left is a quivering broken mess of what used to be a scared little boy," Alex threatened, allowing Yassen to pull him back into a protective embrace. He didn't need it but the comfort was much appreciated. As was the implied meaning of protection behind it.

"Let's get you cleaned up yes little one," Yassen suggested lightly, as if Alex hadn't just threatened a bunch of highly trained operatives and an egotistical wannabe. He was certain after Alex's time at Malagasto that the blonde was the fiercest and most ruthless warrior he had ever seen and he hadn't removed the blonde for his own safety but for that of the soldiers who had no idea what they were up against.

Alex had faced torture and death and been trained by Scorpia to be the best recruit ever seen, including Yassen. The world should weep and hide in fear if Alex ever decided he was done saving it and instead decided to avenge his lost childhood. MI6 and Scorpia had created a weapon that thought and felt for itself, it didn't need them but they should be worried should he ever seek revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: No One Expects An Angel To Set The World On Fire

**Author**: Keeper Of The Fandoms

**Fandom**: Alex Rider (Book)

**Major Pairing**: Alex/Tom

**Word Count**: 1659 words

Basic Info: Hey Im really sorry for not updating, I'm a horrible human being I know and you can feel free to hate me as much as you want. Okay onto other things:

a) this fanfic freelances after Scorpia, in my mind I've scrapped the plot line after that novel, changed a few things before and during it. This means that a lot of Alex's history after Scorpia is going to differ from the novels and also be a bit darker. Plus in my story Ben never became part of MI6 and as such has no idea who he really is beyond Cub much like the rest of K-Unit. Though they haven't actually figured out that Alex is Cub... because I write them stupid.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider, its characters or plot line. I only own my own ideas otherwise I would have probably gayed things up a bit more

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Alex never expected to see anything but hatred on his ex-units faces but seeing now the sympathy and pity on them he wished that the misguided anger would return. He hated pity, it never did him any good. Oh sure people pitied him but they were perfectly fine to send him off to his death and pity him from the heights of their glass towers.

Cuddling further into Yassen's embrace he sighed nearly inaudibly, pushing aside the stinging pain from the multitude of cuts that now littered his body, shifting slightly he was almost certain he could still feel glass embedded in a few of the deeper ones. Groaning slightly as he was jostled he moaned in pain as the hard back of a chair met his back which had gotten the worst of the glass.

Yassen murmured something quietly in Russian and he blinked sleepily at the man, unable to hear quite what he was saying. Alex pouted as the man disappeared into the bathroom, coming back several moments later with a large first aid kit clutched in his arms. They had started stocking them in all of the bathrooms after the third time they had to make a midnight dash to the pharmacy to get emergency supplies while someone bleed out in the kitchen.

Muttering under his breathe the Russian methodologically stripped Alex of his clothes, his quiet words turning angry as the many many cuts were exposed, each layer of clothing revealing the bleeding wounds that peppered the blonde spies body.

The noise cut off abruptly as Yassen took out a bottle of disinfectant and began to slowly dab at each of the cuts, Alex wincing as the stinging grew worse before nearly seeming to freeze and then calming to a pleasant warmth.

"So what happened?" Yassen asked quietly as he began to dab at Alex's legs, humming as the blonde took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Tom's been captured. They don't know who took him, if he's even dead or just being tortured. Oh god Yassen I don't know what I'm going to do if he's dead."

"Listen here little one. If Tom has been killed we will burn them all, we will destroy them and everything they love. Their lives and everything they care about will be ours to grind into tiny little specks of ashes and dust." The Russian man spoke simply and efficiently, Alex nodding along with his speech.

Luckily they didn't know of the people hiding outside the room, to caught up in themselves and their revenge. The unit and the teenage spy skulked outside the door, unable to believe what they were hearing but knowing on some level that the ginger haired man and the blonde spy that lived to annoy them were deadly serious. They would do exactly what they were saying and their wasn't a single thing in the history of creation that could stop them.

"However, if he's alive. And I'm almost certain whoever it is had kept him alive little one. Then we will find him, we will find him and we will rescue him and we will raize their operation and everyone in it to the ground." Alex smiled at the reassurances, the stated 'we' in every statement that told of the Russian assassin's commitment to both him and Tom.

"So what do we do now Cossack? MI6 has sent a car to collect us, in a few hours we'll be in Brecon Beacons," Alex sighed quietly and the unit peered through the crack between the door and the wall just in time to see the ginger haired man freeze.

Yassen rounded on Alex with a furious sneer plastered across his lips, his entire face twisted in a mask of rage and horror. "They cannot seriously be sending you back there! Not after what happened two years ago with those monsters?!" Yassen snarled and the soldiers froze, Chris staring at them in open mouthed shock that they quickly mirrored. The spy had been to Brecon Beacons, within the last two years, but they would remember him being there, the only new recruit had been Cub and there was no way this Alex Rider was Cub.

For one he was to old, Cub was only a teen and this man was in his early twenties, there was no way he was younger than eighteen. Plus Cub had come from some rich family, always thinking himself better than them no matter how hard they tried to bring him down from his self constructed pedestal. Sure this guy seemed to have a pedestal at least twice the size of Cub's but they had yet to see any evidence of family.

"It's not like I have a choice Yassen," Alex's voice drifted through the door and Wolf motioned for the unit to listen. "But then again I've never had much of a choice when it comes to MI6 have I?" the agent's voice was incredibly bitter and the unit exchanged derogatory looks, what did the heads assign him to a case he thought beneath him or something? Maybe they gave him a car that was nothing like the one he wanted.

"If you are going back to that hellhole little one then I am coming with you and if MI6 think they have a choice in this then you tell them to go fuck themselves. They will not separate me from you again Alex, you are not their little plaything to jerk about like a puppet on their strings. I will put a bullet in every single one of their heads if I have to."

The unit peered around the door curiously and saw the ginger had been pacing, moving to stand ominously and stare out of the window. Alex sighed and got up from the chair, wincing as the motions pulled on the stitches in his side, not that the unit knew about that, they thought it was from the small cuts he got from the glass. Moving near silently Alex moved up behind the Russian, slipping underneath his arms extended to reach the windowsill and wrapping his arms around the assassin's torso who stiffened at the motion.

"Accept the damn hug Yas," Alex muttered, his words barely audible to the unit who watched in interest as the Russian man softened visibly, wrapping his arms around the blondes shoulders and pulling him closer.

"I was a world renowned assassin, the best to have ever existed, feared by everyone and now I'm a teddy bear for a sixteen year old boy," Yassen sighed but he didn't pull back, interestingly his arms seemed to tighten around Alex who grinned into the ginger's chest.

The unit had stiffened at the word assassin, hurriedly leaving from their place outside the door so they could discuss it and missing as the assassin mentioned the blonde agents age. If they had heard that maybe they wouldn't have taken so long to put the pieces together.

"Assassin?! He's a fucking assassin?" Ben panicked as soon as they entered the kitchen, placing a reassuring hand on Caleb's shoulder who had noticeably tensed up at the mention of the ginger's occupation.

"How dare Agent Rider think he can compromise the safety of Caleb to meet up with his little murder pal," Wolf snarled, Snake nuzzling soothingly into his chest, the Hispanic man cutting off his tirade to brush his fingers through the man's hair.

"Wait Cossack?" Eagle questioned suddenly, remembering the name he had heard from Alex as the two talked.

"Yeah that's what he said, Cossack. Some kind of code name probably because his name seems to be Yassen." Caleb piped up, leaning against the counter, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Holy fucking shit we are so screwed," Eagle breathed.

"Just spit it out Eagle," Wolf snapped and the childlike man turned suddenly dark eyes on them, the unit sobering up as they realised just how dangerous the situation was if Eagle was being serious.

"That man upstairs is Cossack, Yassen Gregorvitch. Also goes by the ghost killer and shadow demon. He's a Russian super assassin, began training as a kid with Scorpia and other agencies. Became the most feared name in the industries by the time he was twenty two. And Alex was hugging him," Eagle breathed, the unit exchanging tense and horror filled glances as the bell rang abruptly.

"Cars here," a voice called from upstairs and the men had a sudden silent conversation as footsteps from upstairs grew nearer to the stairs.

"Nobody says anything, we don't need to be next on his list. Just stay out of his way, don't piss him off. We should be safe at camp." Wolf breathed and they all nodded hesitantly.

"We hope," Ben muttered quietly, voicing the others doubts as they picked up their pre packed bags and hurried out to the waiting car.


End file.
